Hinata's Demon Butler
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Just the strange situations Hinata Hyuga would find herself in with Sebastian the demon butler as her well duh, butler and high school.
1. First Day of Third Year

I hope you like it. I recently got into watching Kuroshitsuji which is where Sebastian is from. *sigh* I wish I had him around to help me with my chores and kids. If you haven't watched it yet watch KUROSHITSUJI is short but its cool. At least I like it, if you like demons, hot guys (Sebastian), fighting and hot guys... oh wait... he-he. Sorry right now I am Sebastian obsessed. Anyway, watch it!

* * *

**Prologue: One hell of a butler**

"Miss your bath is ready" Sebastian announced from outside his lady's bedroom door.

"I'll be right out" Hinata yawned sitting up on her bed.

An hour later after her bath and getting dressed in her usual attire of black jeans, white muscle shirt, over sized blue gray jacket and navy sneakers Hinata sat at the breakfast table currently eating the breakfast Sebastian had prepared. Sebastian occupied himself with cleaning up Hinata's room. He made sure her sheets were clean, bed was done, window was dusted, books were straight, clothes were put away, and so on. Hinata had just finished separating her breakfast utensils from her lips setting them on her empty plate when Sebastian appeared by her side to take the dishes to the kitchen to wash.

"I trust you enjoyed your breakfast Milady" he knew how she enjoyed cinnamon rolls on the side for breakfast.

"Yes thank you" she smiled then wiped her lips clean. "I will be in my room"

"Does that mean you will be not attending school today?" Sebastian inquired.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Is it the third already?" she muttered not believing she would forget such an important date. Today is after all, the first day of her third year in high school.

"I have prepared your backpack with everything you will need for today and the car is waiting for you outside" in his hands was Hinata's black and gray backpack with no doubt everything he had mentioned.

"You picked up my text books last week?" she said almost bored knowing the answer.

"Every one, I was there early so you got new books"

Her eyes stared at the bag, "What about new notebooks?"

"I apologize if you specifically prefer notebooks but I placed paper divided by colored tabs and organized by schedule in your blue binder. If you insist on notebooks however I have a second bag prepared with such items" he smiled.

"Does that one have text books too?" she was almost afraid to ask how he would get a second set of text books for her.

"Of course. I have a third set of text books already on your bookshelf in your room so you won't bother yourself with carrying books to and from school everyday" his smile was smug.

_'Of course you did' _Sometimes his perfectionist ways got on her nerves since in fact the man before her was perfect in every way, that included looks as well. He never forgot to pick up her dry cleaning, keeping the house clean was a breeze for him, he even tutored her in any subject. Sebastian was after all, one hell of a butler.

* * *

I know I know, super short but Ive got the second chapter already typed up and am currently working on two of my other fanfics that Ive neglected and Ive got a new fanfic to post up ^_^ Dont worry I already have most of what I need to post up a few updates today. So yes please tell me what you think of this first chapter~


	2. Cousin

Sorry for its short but its better than nothing right? Anyway I've picked up my pen and pad and hopefully with the inspiration I'm getting from my new muse ALL of my fanfics will be seeing less dust and more updates. Well here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 2 School

Hinata rode in the black car to school. Her faithful Sebastian was at her side in the backseat. He had already mapped out the fastest route to her classes for her in her student handbook. Hinata sighed but was thankful nonetheless.

"Isn't this the school my cousin Neji attends?" Hinata watched students walking to school with their friends from inside the car thankful for the dark tinted windows.

"Yes Milady he is one year above you if I recall correctly" Sebastian had no interest in the students walking outside nor the passing houses or cars. Instead he kept his eyes on Hinata's face like a true gentleman.

Hinata sighed, "You always recall correctly Sebastian"

He smiled at this, "Of course Milady. For if I did not I would not be worthy of being at your service"

"Why do you speak with such reverence?" Hinata thought out loud.

"You are my Master after all. I would not be much of a butler if I was incompetent and did not keep to our contract"

"Our contract" she whispered to herself before looking at her reflection in the tinted glass windows. Her eyes were almost white of course but if one payed enough attention they would see the pentagram like symbol in her right eye in a strange light lavender color. Of course she would never forget their contract. How could she? Being marked like that assured she had no way of escaping even if she was feeling regrets about the contract they had together.

"Are you not happy with me as your butler?" Sebastian made sure their eyes locked.

"I'm perfectly content with you"

"We are here Miss" the driver announced before the car stopped.

Sebastian opened the door for her as he always did. Hinata stepped out feeling out of place since most students did not have the luxury of being driven around in one of the most expensive cars in the country nor to have an insanely young good looking butler to cater to their every whim. She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself or else she had the feeling she would either throw up or stumble as fast as possible back into the backseat of the car. Students stopped to look at her and her butler who was going to walk her to her first period class. They walked in silence with Sebastian leading her. Hinata only bowed her head in embarrassment at the attention. She idly wondered who they were staring at, the hot butler leading a pale plain girl or the plain girl who was lucky to have the hot butler leading her around.

"He's gorgeous" a brunette sighed to her friends as Sebastian passed by.

_'So its him'_ Hinata smiled ruefully at the floor. _'Of course they would stare at him. Who would stare at the plain girl with him around honestly?'_

"Do not feel ashamed of yourself or what you have" Sebastian stopped by her classroom door.

"I'm not" she spoke softly, her confidence at a single digit at the moment.

"Then why do you not raise your head and speak firmly as you normally would? Is it my presence?" his face inched down at her causing a blush to show on her cheeks.

"I... I..." normally she would tell him to not invade her space, plead for him to back away or something but him being this close and her having had a crush on him for the longest did not help her situation. At this point she didn't know if she should faint from embarrassment or happiness at his closeness with her.

"Hinata?" a male voice interrupted her almost composed thoughts. The male had her eyes, well similar eyes and dark hair held in a loose low ponytail. His body was athletic and toned from what she could tell. He wore a light brown and white shirt and blue jeans with black and white shoes.

Immediately Sebastian straightened himself up to meet the gaze of the new male. Sebastian was taller by a few inches though this fact did not seem to faze the male. Hinata thought for a moment before smiling slightly, "Neji"

"I thought it was a rumor you would be coming to this school. After all it is a public school. Shouldn't you be in a private school?" he crossed his arms.

"I am not a Hyuga anymore remember? I can go to school wherever I want" Hinata softly countered.

"Then how is it you can afford a butler and a nice car with a driver?" he didn't mean to sound so harsh. It was just how it came out.

Hinata flinched slightly, "I have my own money"

"Is that right?" Neji smiled.

"Hey man is that your cousin?" a blonde spiky haired boy stood beside Neji.

"Naruto I told you to stop following me" Neji spoke with a rather agitated voice.

"I am not following you idiot" Naruto clenched his fist at Neji, "we have the same class and walk the same halls"

"For the millionth time your schedule was changed last week. Stop following me" Neji growled.

"Anyway," Naruto's expression changed to a happy one, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki your cousins team mate on the soccer and basketball team" he held his hand out to her.

Hinata took his large hand shaking it as firmly as possible. When they let go Naruto smiled, "Your really soft ya know?"

She could have sworn she turned a bright red. How could he say that after she had tried to shake his hand firmly? The look on her face must have been hurt since he quickly waved his hands before his chest, "That's a good thing though. Soft is a trait I like in girls"

"Oh... okay" she mentally slapped herself for not coming up with a more articulate answer. Then she was embarrassed at his last sentence. Upon close inspection she realized the blonde was very handsome with his blonde locks and cerulean colored eyes she doubted a lot of girls would deny him. Then again she hadn't met anyone else just yet so her opinion was limited.

"Miss the bell is about to ring. I must take my leave now. Here is your lunch for today." Sebastian handed a bento box to Hinata.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"No need Milady" he bowed before excusing himself from her current company.

Hinata watched Sebastian walk away from her to the school exit. Females ogled him as he passed though he is clearly older than them though not by much. Males glared at him seeing the attention he was receiving and Sebastian took notice of no one besides his Master who he noticed, had not taken her eyes off of him yet. He did not know why but this gave him a bit of pleasure.

"Strange butler you have Hinata" Neji said as soon as Sebastian was out of sight.

She smiled, "You think so?"

"Yes I do. Where did you meet him?"

What could she say to him? That Sebastian was in truth a demon who she had made a contract with? That his side of the bargain was to teach her and make her better so her father would reconsider the disowning of his eldest daughter? No of course she couldn't explain such things to Neji. He would either call her crazy and have her put on medications in a mental institution constantly watched or ask if she's been working too hard again.

"Neji I..."

DING DING DING the school bell rang saving Hinata from having to answer such a difficult question.

"I have to go dear cousin" she bowed politely, "see you at lunch" and with that she was hurrying inside her homeroom class shutting the door behind her.

"Dude your cousin is cute" Naruto grinned at Neji.

Neji being the old bodyguard to Hinata still felt overprotective of her and punched Naruto's arm making sure he wouldn't be able to use it for awhile.

"Ow! Neji man! I was complimenting you! you ass!" Naruto yelled at Neji's retreating form. "Besides I only have eyes for one girl" he rubbed his arm walking down the hall thinking about the girl he had eyes for.

Hinata sat in an empty seat near the front near the door. Students walked in taking random seats. A red head sat next to her keeping his eyes focused on a book he was reading. For this Hinata didn't know whether to be offended or thankful. Offended since he didn't seem to notice she was alive though she was used to it. Thankful because he wasn't paying attention to her. What a twisted inner problem for her...

When the late bell rang she took out her binder ready to take notes while the guy next to her kept reading and the other students talked longer. Apparently the teacher was late so the students took advantage to talk loudly amongst themselves. Seeing that no one was going to talk to her, especially her red head neighbor who seemed more into the book he was reading than before Hinata decided to see what Sebastian had exactly deemed she would need in school. Of course she found pencils, pens of the colors teachers normally preferred of blue and black, plenty of paper in her binder, transparent paper holders for the important papers, two thin folders with her favorite color white flowers. With a sigh she shut everything back into her bag, _'Of course he would think of everything'_

The guy next to her flipped a page to his book before noticing that Hinata had dropped a slip of paper on the floor. Being the private type of guy he ignored it deciding she would eventually notice its absence and look for it. Continuing his reading he wondered what some of the words were. One thing he enjoyed was to write down the words he did not understand on a sheet of paper then looking them up. This way he would learn new words and understand his book better. By five minutes passed by he glanced ever so slightly not to mention briefly at the slip of paper on the floor near her desk. Obviously she had not picked it up. Continuing an interesting scene in the book, about ten minutes later the slip was still there in the same place while she had her head on her desk on her arms. He assumed she fell asleep. _'At least she wont bother me'_

When the teacher didn't come to homeroom and the bell signaled the end of the period the red head waited for students to clear out before picking up the slip then sliding it on the sleeping girls desk._ 'Isn't she going to wake up?'_

He supposed he could leave her there since it wasn't his business where she fell asleep. So leave her there he did with his book open and in hand.

"Yo Gaara" the red heads brother Kankuro greeted.

"What is it?" Gaara didn't stop walking making Kankuro walk at his side.

"Have you seen Temari?"

"No"

"Damn, she owes me a twenty. If you see her tell her I'm looking for her would ya?"

"Go away"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kankuro stopped, "I'll see you at lunch" he walked in the opposite direction now.

_'Annoying siblings'_ Gaara thought.

Hinata woke up in the classroom a minute later. "Not again"

She knew it wasn't good to sleep during school hours but her training with Sebastian not to mention studying extra took a toll after awhile. With a yawn she stretched and walked out to go to her next class. With Sebastian helping her she had grown to be a bit more confident though she was still shy. And being shy was something she hoped to completely cross out of her personality. Shyness wasn't supposed to be a trait that a leader would have.

When lunch finally came around Hinata sat by herself on a small bench hidden away. Lucky for her Sebastian had packed a home cooked meal for her to eat. "At least I don't have to eat the cafeteria food" she smiled.

"Your in my seat" a male voiced.

Hinata looked up to see the red head from her class standing two feet in front of her, "Ah, um... sorry"

He sighed, "just make room"

She hastily obliged making room for him to sit next to her. His side of the bench had a pole next to it so he leaned on it while taking out a sandwich to eat. Having finished his book he had nothing to do but stare at Hinata. Hinata sat uncomfortably trying to ignore his stares with little success. Finally giving up she turned to him, "Is... Is there something o-on my face?"

He looked away, "No"

"Oh.. o-okay" 'Why am I stuttering?' She glanced back at the red head. She noticed he was muscular and gave off that, 'don't mess with me' vibe. Maybe that's why she was so nervous around him. He really was intimidating.

He made a popping noise with his lips catching her attention again. Hinata turned her head down to her lunch to finish eating silently. The minutes rolled on by and the air seemed thick to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes noting that he didn't seem fazed by the silence. In fact, he looked as if he relished it. Getting used to the silence Hinata was able to eat her lunch in somewhat peace. After putting the box away in her bag she wondered what the red heads name was. _'Take a deep breath' _she told herself. Right as she was going to ask his name the bell rung signaling the return to class. He stood up with his bag and walked away without a single word or motion that he acknowledged her.

Hinata sighed making up her mind to ask him for his name tomorrow before class._ 'If I cant even ask him his name then I really am a coward'_ she frowned. She was sure Sebastian would have to help her tonight to build up at least a bit of courage though she didn't know why it was so hard to ask someone their name, _'just because he's scary'_ she thought.


	3. Dance Lessons: The Waltz in the Library

**Alright sorry this took forever and a day. I lost my flashdrive that contained all of the chapters I had written and the stories I had rewritten somewhere in my house (I hope) so I will look for it tomorrow during daylight. Um I know Sebastian is probably way outta character but whatever right? it IS a fanfic so yup. Anyway I hope you like it if not then blame my muse. She comes and goes at the worst times! I swear, in class while taking notes I had the brilliant idea for an update on a fanfic and since I was taking notes I made myself not write it down. Then when Im at home finally catching my breath from the chaos nothing hits me... o.O' so yeah bear with me people okay? Im doing my best. Well I'm off to rewrite something and probably update another fanfic. Please review it motivates me! (and helps me not forget that some people actually read this xD lol yeah...)**

**I dont own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler at all. I only own the idea for how to use them in my strange little fanfic ^_^ besides if I owned some awesome animes at least I wouldnt have to work graveyard and go to college right after work then go home to three kids and a mother who outstretches her hand for mo- wait... off topic... anyway ENJOY and REVIEW! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**DANCE LESSONS: THE WALTZ IN YHE LIBRARY**

After school Sebastian stood proudly by the last class Hinata was scheduled to be in. Hinata hadn't made many friends given most girls were either interested in talking to her about Sebastian or talking bad things about her. As soon as some of the other girls had talked to Hinata though they could tell Hinata wasn't into the make up, gush over the hottest pop star and gossip thing. Instead she had shut herself in the library during free period with only a sleeping teen and a freckled boy with glasses who ignored her. In that moment she had thought, _'even he seems to want to ignore me'_

With a heavy sigh she walked towards Sebastian, _'why cant I be more confident?' _

"Hey Hinata" Naruto's voice cut her from her thoughts. He casually slung his arm around her shoulders as if they were the best of friends and in fact had not just met this very morning. During that time Hinata had learned she had three classes with him and even though she's just met him she liked him a lot. He was friendly, easygoing and honest. Sure he was loud but Hinata was positive she liked that aspect of him too. Hinata felt her cheeks become hot and her palms sweaty.

Rubbing her palms on her pants hoping he wouldn't notice she replied, "Hi Naruto"

"How was your first day in school?" he walked in step with her.

"g-good… um yours?" wait what? She felt like slapping her forehead at her own stupidity. _'its not his first day idiot'_

Naruto didn't make fun of her question, "My day was good too. Nobody bullied you right?" he didn't give her to much time to answer because he added, "be sure to tell me if they do okay? I'll kick some ass for you"

The way he said this made Hinata leap into her fantasy world of knights and princesses. Cheesy sure but isn't that what most girls were supposed to be into? Instead of the drinking and partying crowd? Her father had prohibited such things saying they were disgraceful to the Hyuga name. Even now that she was on her own though those things didn't attract her attention. _'maybe there's something wrong with me?' _Hinata frowned at this. Naruto's voice broke through to her though.

"Don't let them push you around okay? I know the people here like to bully new kids. Especially fragile cute ones like you" he grinned.

Somehow this was an insult and a compliment. Either way Hinata was very happy, _'he thinks I'm cute!' _After realizing he was waiting for an answer she slowed down seeing she was very close to Sebastian. "Thank You so much for looking out for me. Um… I'll see you tomorrow?" her small voice asked.

He laughed this time, "Jeez Hinata its school and we're friends now right?" Hinata numbly nodded while he continued, "and friends have to stay friends ya know? We have to stick together!" he ended loudly while squeezing her to him a bit before letting go. "I'll see you around Hinata" and he walked off removing his arm from her.

Great now her clothing smelled like him. Not that she was complaining anyway. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her when she giggled and got into the car. Sure the comment of them being just friends stung a bit but what could she expect really? them falling in love at first sight? romantic true but it wasnt reality. At least she didnt think it happened just like that. So far she thought those things only happened when the couple just wanted a one night stand. Then they would ignore each other for the rest of the year as if nothing had happened between them. Sebastian shut the door and walked to his side to get in. On the way home Sebastian eyed Hinata who smiled while staring out through the tinted window. He wanted to ask what had happened but one, it wasn't his place and two, he really shouldn't care at all. Especially when he saw the blonde boy with his arm around Hinata. Nope, didn't bother him. He glanced at Hinata's non faltering smile. He'd never done that to her. Nope… didn't bother him at all… not even a little. His eyebrow twitched, _'demons cant love'_

Sebastian opened the door to Hinata's house half an hour later. He took her bag and hung it inside her hall closet. Then he went to where he knew she would be, in her library. With a frown he entered the room seeing her pick up a book that probably weighed at least half her own weight. It was ridiculous how she insisted on studying every free night until she would fall asleep on her books. Something he blamed on her father. "Milady what would you like for a snack this evening?"

Hinata didn't look up from her book which she had settled neatly on her wooden desk. "nothing Sebastian"

Sebastian's frown deepened. He didn't know that the reason she was so bent on reading right now was because she wanted to stop thinking about a certain blonde haired boy from school. She really didn't want to set herself up to his clueless remarks. Stepping by her side her faithful butler said, "I insist you at least eat dinner tonight"

Hinata looked up. He was normally less bold with her. It was making her spoiled and she knew it. The she remembered, "Sebastian…" she looked away from his gaze. "I- uh…"

"Milady please. How many times have I told you? When speaking to someone its best and common courtesy to look at their face" he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at his amused face.

She swallowed the pooled up spit in her mouth, "Uh… I…" she made a small squeak. She didn't like the way he teased her. Or did he even realized what he did to her? Could it be that he didn't? she berated herself. _'of course he wouldn't be interested in me. He's a demon!'_

"you must also not stutter or the person to which you are speaking will think your retarded"

She inhaled deeply and focused on is forehead. A great tip she had picked up was that when she was nervous about speaking to someone simply look at their forehead. The person wouldn't notice that she wasn't looking at their eyes considering she was shorter than most people she met. "Okay" she exhaled slowly glad her voice was even.

She let Sebastian pull her hand gently to make her stand. He smiled serenely, "and remember to keep your back straight. Posture is a very good thing to have"

Hinata felt hot again when Sebastian placed his hand on her lower back rubbing up then down to correct her posture. She felt him hesitate when he spoke again, "your shoulders should be like this" he corrected her with gentle nudging, "and your bosom should be-" he looked down where her breasts were now making contact with his chest. Hinata wanted to shy away from him but his grip on her shoulder and one on her back kept her in place.

"S-Sebastian?" her small voice questioned.

He placed his right hand on her left shoulder blade and the other in her hand, "Today's lesson is dancing. You do recall the differences between a Fox Trot and The Waltz do you not?"

"Ah… yes" she couldn't shake the warmth from her cheeks.

"Today we will practice your Waltz dance. Don't worry I will start slowly." He began to move slowly letting her react to his steps in time. Good thing her library was large and held enough room for them to dance. It amused him when she started counting the steps. "You cannot count the steps to where your partner will hear them. Nor can you immerse yourself in the count, this is a dance after all. It is meant to not only impress but to enjoy"

"Ah… okay" she looked down at her feet knowing she wasn't supposed to but did anyway. Just when Sebastian was about to interrupt her staring at their feet she looked up at him, "I met this guy"

'_Here it comes' _he waited for her to continue.

"He is very intimidating-" she stopped feeling embarrassed.

"Go on milady" he smiled.

"and I want you to teach me… how to… how to talk to him" the determination in her light eyes surprised him. And once again he was irritated that another guy had triggered some kind of response in her. The only things he could ever trigger in her were self consciousness, sadness, embarrassment, curiosity and sometimes fear.

"I will do my best milady" he promised. "Now…" he wanted to take the attention away from the boys she was meeting. Though it was inevitable, she was attending a public school now and any school would have boys in it. Except maybe an all girls school. The idea didn't bother him at all of putting Hinata in one of those. _'Wait what?'_

He had felt possessive about Hinata this passing year. Sometimes he would feel more like the best friend or dare he? Boyfriend that she didn't have. She did rely on him for a lot and would come to him for advice often too. Being in a human body enabled him to feel human emotions and desires. His demon side could ignore it but it helped him blend in with the rest of the staff in the house. Sad for him he was slowly becoming aware that there was a reason as to why he was being possessive. Damn his human body.

"Ow" Hinata muttered hitting her head on his chest. She had taken a wrong step. "Sorry"

Sebastian corrected her and started slowly again ignoring her apology. Thinking he was mad Hinata looked at his chest hoping he wouldn't say anything about it. Sebastian saw her looking at his chest and asked, "its okay you'll get it after some more practice"

Sebastian felt a bit bad thinking she was looking down because she was ashamed she had messed up. Though that was part of it she was mostly trying not to look up at an angry face. Sebastian could smell the soft smell of her shampoo and leaned down slightly to enjoy it. Hinata felt him lean and instinctively looked up at him. Both were surprised to be so close that Hinata tripped over her own feet backward in an attempt to get away. Sad for her she had dragged Sebastian with her to the wooden floor. Now Sebastian was on top of her resting his weight on the palms of his hands and knees while she laid there underneath him breathing rapidly. "I… I'm s-"

Her apology was cut off by his lips on hers. He wasn't sure what caused him to do this. He figured it was another human feeling that just came to him automatically. Opening one eye he saw that Hinata had closed her eyes and started to respond to his kiss. Sebastian felt as if his chest could explode with the feeling he was experiencing. He didn't understand it now at all. He just felt right like this.

Their mouths molded onto each other moving in a rhythm. He kissed her jaw next trailing kisses to her neck and collarbone. This was foreign to both of them but somehow it was pure instinct that he was going on now. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She was amazed. People at school, they way they kissed was so rough and dirty? It was the only word she could think of describing them. This didn't feel like what she had seen. Sebastian was slow and gentle. Something she wouldn't expect from a demon. He breathed into her ear making her experience nothing like ever before. What was this? This feeling of desire? For a body? She wanted to go further, her body wanted to go further. But it was a good thing that both their minds were not completely lost in the lust they didn't recognize. Sebastian rested his forehead against hers breathing calmly again while she breathed deeply and quickly. He waited for her to calm down hearing her heartbeat slow. Hinata looked up into his eyes. What should she say? What would a girl say after that? 'lets do this again'? no not like her at all. 'don't touch me'? uh no. Oddly enough she _wanted _it again. Not being able to come up with a response she blurted the first time that came to mind, "Your heavy"

And that was all it took to remind Sebastian of their position on the floor, his body had pressed itself against hers unknowingly, get up and offer her his hand to stand. Feeling like fire Hinata excused herself calmly then outside the room sped walked to her bedroom where she would get ready for a bath. Sebastian stared after her hoping he did not step to far across the line of master and butler.


	4. A Name for Who? Who's Name?

**Alright here's the next chapter! I meant to load this yesterday but I spaced out thinking it was Thursday instead of Friday! So yeah so sorry. Alright I got a fantastic review for the last chapter!**

**Hinamori Yuki**

**Haha~Last night I've a dream of this but a further chapter(in a manga**  
**ver.).Sebastian was having a conversation with Hinata's rich**  
**grandparents,then,Hinata came and she was ADORABLE! Her hair was tied up into**  
**high ponytails on bith side of her head,she wore a cute dress,jacket,skirt and**  
**boots~.She ran happily to her grandparents with a cute blush~! Dino from KHR**  
**blushed at ,I love that dream but sadly I woke up...I wanna know what**  
**happens next! BTW,I can draw you what hinata looks like in my dream~I'll send**  
**it to you when its done~Keep up the updating! XD**

**Isnt that awesome? Im looking forward to the drawing! I havent watched KHR but I will now that I saw pics of Dino. It fantastic! Anyway Im trying to watch as many animes as possible cuz I have a new project underway. Its going to be a sort of Kingdom Hearts thing but with anime and Hinata as the center, you know like Sora but without the keyblade haha. So yeah, Im going to include DMC, Kuroshitsuji, of course the Naruto ppl, Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha and more! so yeah let me know what you think and of course please review! I was so happy with the reviews I had finished this much earlier than I expected. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot being used ^_^ everything else is not mine! Hinata is!.. not mine... Sebastian is!... also not mine... -cries-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**A NAME FOR WHO? WHOS NAME?**

Hinata had not come out of her room for the rest of the night in a futile attempt to stay away from Sebastian. Of course she had forgotten that she was the one who had asked him to help her with the 'intimidating' guy. So when Sebastian knocked on her door asking for entrance (wow sexual anyone? Sorry haha) she did her best to stifle a groan. "Come in"

She was plopped on her stomach reading a book on top of her bed. The fact that she was wearing one of her old baby blue almost transparent pajamas made Sebastian cautious. The sad thing or was it good? Well anyway about the pajamas, they were her old ones so they only reached a few inches below her bottom. Hinata was oblivious to his stare until she finally dared herself to look up from her book. She had grabbed it as an excuse to not look at him before he came in.

Sebastian didn't let his eyes roam. After all, it wasn't polite. "I have come to assist you with your problem"

Hinata gasped thinking something entirely different. How could he know about the strange wetness between her legs? Could he smell it? Oh god no! she was mortified at this thought. His statement replayed in her mind taking it in a sexual way. _'Oh god' _she wanted to melt into her bed sheets and never be seen again.

Not understanding the strange faces she was making Sebastian stepped towards Hinata, "The best thing to counter an intimidating person is confidence in yourself"

Great. He had hit the sensitive spot for Hinata. Well at least he wasn't talking about what she had been thinking right? She knew she wasn't confident. He knew she wasn't confident. Hell the old lady with the six cats down the street knew she wasn't confident. What else was new? "I see"

Smiling at her 'brilliant' answer he continued, "You must prove that they do not affect you in anyway and you will make them feel powerless against you"

Hinata nodded in understanding, "b-but he's so… scary"

"What is it you are trying to accomplish from him?" he just had to know.

"I want… I want" she took a big gulp of air, "to ask his name"

Sebastian blinked… then again… and smiled. "Well just square your shoulders, plant your feet firmly, take a big breath and ask"

This time Hinata smiled, "Thank You Sebastian"

"My pleasure milady" he turned to leave. "I will be bringing up some dinner for you. You need to eat if you wish to become stronger" he closed the door behind himself not leaving her time to object.

The next morning Hinata had woken up, taken a shower, eaten toast with jam and orange juice then ran out the door to the car to be driven to school. Sebastian glanced sideways at her determined face. He made a mental note that he would have to meet the ones who were affecting his lady so much. On the way to school Hinata caught a glimpse of the red headed guy she wanted to confront. He rode in a black sleek car driven by a guy wearing a black and purple sweater. The only girl rode in the back fanning herself with an old fan with three purple spots on it. The way this girl looked made Hinata take a hit on her self esteem. _'maybe that's his girlfriend'_

"Miss?" Sebastian didn't like how she was staring at the guys in the next car over. It just wasn't like her to stare let alone stare at a guy.

Hinata turned to Sebastian reluctantly tearing her gaze from the dirty blonde girl in the next car. "Yes?"

"Is he the one who you wish to-"

"Stop. You're a butler not… not my friend" Hinata shocked him by saying this.

"…"

"I-I want you to just… just do your job so-so you can eat my soul already" she clenched her fists. _'that's the only reason he hangs around anyway'_

Lucky for Hinata the car stopped at that moment and she flung her small body against the door to open it. Sebastian had started to reach out to her but stopped in mid air. _'this is such a mess' _he thought.

Hinata ran around the building turning the corner sharply and slipping. She could hear muffled laughter from some of the students while others shook their heads. Getting up again she ran to the girls restroom and cried and cried even letting the late bells ring. _'Great. I ran from him and got humiliated' _

When the bell for the second class to begin Hinata washed her face and tried her best not to tear up again. She hoped no one would recognize her as the one who fell earlier. Thinking so much on the problem with Sebastian she opened the door a little too quickly and hit someone in the head with it. When she looked around to see who she had hit she paled. It was an Uchiha. She could tell by the symbol embroidered on the hem of his black shirt. "I'm so so-"

"Watch where your going will you?" he interrupted rudely.

"I will!" she bowed. She would have kept bowing but she caught sight of her cousin in the corner of her eye. His angered look made Hinata shiver. Standing straight again she turned to Neji who walked up to her and Sasuke.

"A Hyuga born into the main family should never bow to an Uchiha" he informed.

Hinata froze, _'did I mess up again?'_

Neji then turned to Sasuke, "It is not my place to face an Uchiha unless he threatens a main house member but know this… if you do hurt her I swear I will break your legs and make you walk home"

"That threat doesn't make sense" Naruto came out of nowhere with a basketball tucked under his arm.

"To you, idiot" Neji growled.

Naruto spotted Hinata with tears in her eyes. His own eyes narrowed, "Alright so which one of you bastards made her cry?" he snarled.

Hinata was beyond surprised at this situation. Neji looked like he wanted to murder Sasuke, Naruto looked like he was very willing to murder the person who made her cry and Sasuke… well he just looked annoyed. Sasuke slouched slightly with his hands in his pockets. "This is such a waste of time"

"I'm sorry Uchiha" Hinata blurted. She had taken a deep breath and let it out perfectly. Being proud of herself she wanted to giggle but Sasuke's narrowed eyes derailed her.

"your so weak. No wonder your not a Hyuga anymore" Sasuke walked away calmly.

So he knew. Hinata bit back the tears. Her chest felt heavy and her eyes stung. Naruto turned to see Hinata trying to hold in tears so he did the only thing he could think of. His arms wrapped around her comfortably letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck. Was it so wrong that despite what had happened that she felt a small tinge of happiness right now? Sure the Uchiha had reminded her of why she had the contract with Sebastian but she had also shown that she had apologized to an intimidating guy. Didn't that count for something? didn't not crying count too?

Naruto inhaled the sweet scent that Hinata gave off. Feeling someone approach them Naruto looked up to see a not so happy Neji. Neji then said in a very strained voice, "a Hyuga born in the main family cant associate with…" his eyes trailed off to Naruto.

Hinata knew what he meant and wanted to prove she was worthy of being a Hyuga but didn't want to get away from Naruto. Naruto only held her tighter, "Hinata and I are friends Neji. We're friends too"

Neji sighed, "We can be friends because I was not born into the main house. Hinata however, was"

Naruto looked down at the petite girl in his arms. Slowly he let her go, "Do you want to be friends Hinata?"

Hinata could feel his warm breath on her face when she looked up at him. Of course she wants to be friends. But that would be a step back from her goal to show her father she was worthy of becoming the heir again wouldn't it? Well she wasn't getting anywhere right now anyway. Hinata nodded in response to Naruto and made a small squeak when he hugged her tighter.

"See Neji? She wants to be my friend" Naruto gloated happily.

Hinata saw the look of disapproval from Neji and pushed away. Without realizing it she earned a small grain of respect from Neji when she said, "I am going to be head of the Hyuga house one day." she sucked in another breath, "I need to make my own choices now"

'_holy cow!' _she smiled widely, _'I didn't stutter at all!' _maybe her lessons from Sebastian were starting to kick in after all. _'Sebastian…' _she frowned remembering how he acted as if their kiss had not happened. Yes she was happy he was ignoring it since wasn't she doing it too? But it also hurt that he could just forget… just like that. Demons really were cold. Hinata idly wondered if he just wanted to sleep with her. Were there demons who slept with humans? She made a point to look it up on her laptop when she got home.

The hurt face that Naruto had put on when she had pushed away was replaced by one of joy, "Alright Hinata! We're going to be best of friends! I know it!"

Hinata wanted to sigh when he posed for her. But instead Hinata smiled and nodded happily. Neji was surprised at his cousin yet smiled and walked away leaving the two friends alone.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto sounded concerned.

Hinata was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand and ran, "We're late for class!"

The look on Hinata's face must have been priceless with her wide eyes and agape mouth because Naruto laughed all the way to Hinata's class before running off to his own. When Hinata entered the classroom she realized that there was only one seat left in the very back corner next to guess who? Yes, the 'intimidating' red headed guy. _'I didn't know he was in this class' _She chewed on the inside of her left cheek.

Twenty minutes past and the teacher gave them some time to work on their class assignments. They had to work with their classmates so an instant chatter broke out. Well, except in the back where Hinata fumbled with her pencil trying to decide what to say to the guy next to her. "Um I… don't… you so… name?"

Gaara turned to raise an eyebrow at her, _'is she retarded?'_

A red faced Hinata sucked in some air and straightened herself out, "I me-mean, what's y-your name?"

People had always told Gaara he was good looking. They had said he was a 'hottie' and had swooned. And yes people because even some guys who obviously were into guys would swoon like girls. Gaara had stayed away from all of them dubbing them idiots for not being able to have an intelligent conversation. Most of them would become shy and would stutter. Much like the girl sitting next to him right now. _'a fan girl?'_

Hinata bit her lip turning back to her own paper._ 'he doesn't have to be so rude' _she thought angrily, _'even if he doesn't want to talk to me' _she frowned. "never mind" her voice sounded angry now.

'_what the hell?' _he was surprised now. A fan girl wouldn't be angry all of a sudden would she? _'girls are such a pain' _he thought.

A few seconds turned to minutes and soon five minutes of absolute silence between them had passed. Gaara wanted to ask what was wrong since she was pressing her pencil roughly on the paper to write. Her sudden gestures made him rethink that she was a fan girl. Had he really angered her that much?

"Gaara"

Hinata looked up to her neighbor, "what?"

"My name" he was done with his assignment and opened the book in his hand.

"oh-oh" she felt her anger diminished when she looked at his face. Why was she so intent on asking his name again? She tore herself away from his gaze. When he stared at her Hinata felt her breath hitch. And it wasn't in a good way. She felt as if there was a reason she felt so cautious around him. Was that why no one else sat by him? Because he's dangerous? His black shirt with a punisher skull on the front and black pants with random zippers and chains did make him seem different opposed to most of the students who mostly wore blue jeans and

He sighed, "name?"

"Eh?" she froze letting out a tiny squeak.

He closed his eyes as if reminding himself to have patience with her, "Its polite to say your name"

"o-oh" she turned a slight pink from embarrassment. Sebastian had told her that many times when he noticed her hesitation in social occasions. It was supposed to be common courtesy so why couldn't she get it right? "My n-name is Hinata"

Okay so only one stutter… that was a victory right?

"Hyuga" he stated coldly facing her directly with his eyes boring into hers.

"Huh?" she freaked out, "Why.. How.. D-did you know?" she paled.

Again he closed his eyes exhaling, _'is she that stupid?' _"Your eyes"

"Oh… yeah hehe" she tried to laugh lightly but it came out strangled. Needless to say she felt like an idiot.

Well now that she had accomplished what she wanted from him she had no idea what to do. It was a good thing he spoke breaking the awkward silence between them, "you're a top student aren't you?"

Hinata smiled, "I'm only the sixth"

"Ah yes" he remembered seeing the list. Yeah, she had been sixth. After Sasuke, himself, Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura.

As soon as it has stopped the silence started again. Hinata bit her lower lip chewing on it while thinking about what to say. Gaara on the other hand was perfectly at ease thinking about another book he had been reading about coroners. The bell rang minutes later allowing the students to leave to their next class. Hinata got up quickly to scramble to her next class but froze when Gaara said something.

"What?" she turned slowly towards him. Everyone had cleared the classroom except for the teacher.

"See you at lunch" he got up and passed her swiftly out of the classroom.

Hinata stood there feeling her IQ drop by the second. _'did I imagine that? I thought he didn't like me' _Her assumption of course was based on the fact that they couldn't hold a conversation very long and he looked as if he was really trying his patience being next to her in class.


	5. Lunch

**Heres ch5, sorry for the delay. Hooray for midterms right? well not yet. Its the study before mid terms... -sigh- college can be fun but most of the time its a pain. Im not going to look through this seeing as its midnight and I need to sleep since I have to get up super early. Well I hope its not too many mistakes, night.**

* * *

When lunch came around it was a bit awkward. Hinata sat there with her sandwich in hand. Gaara sat in the same position as yesterday. In his hand was of course his favorite book. Who knew he would love books so much? Hinata took a bite from he sandwich trying to think of something to say. Fortunately she didn't have to because Gaara spoke first, "how is your day going?"

Seriously? Did he really care about that or was he just trying to start a conversation? Hinata swallowed the food before answering, "Its okay. Yours?"

"boring" he answered.

"Ah" she bit her lip. She wanted to keep talking. To keep the conversation going. But of course, she is Hinata Hyuga and one of the most socially inexperienced girls in the Konoha county so the conversation didn't continue. Instead they stared on in awkwardness. Hinata saw Gaara flip open his book. _'am I that boring?'_

Gaara heard a small cough coming from his female companion. Hinata smiled warily then, "Um.. You seem to like books a lot." she paused as if trying to make sure that she had his attention. "A-and I want to know what kind you like"

Gaara stared… and stared… and freakin stared. Hinata grew subconscious during his staring and fidgeted in her spot. She had done something that Sebastian had taught her so why wasn't it working? Sebastian had said that a good way to start a conversation was to make an observation then comment on it in a polite and interested manner. Gaara's lip almost turned up, almost. Books was something he enjoyed a lot. Being the intimating guy in school made it hard for him to make friends. It didn't help that he was anti-social so books were really all he had. Well that and his siblings. Siblings who he disliked.

Gaara leaned towards her slightly and closed his book, "I enjoy all sorts of books but my favorite are the mystery or thrillers"

'_he answered me!' _Hinata was so shocked she coughed on the bite of sandwich she had been chewing out of nervousness. "I like romance and mystery"

Gaara nodded, "Books are a very good escape from reality"

Hinata knew just what he meant. Nodding she found herself wanting to ask him more about the books he read but he spoke again, "Do you like writing?"

"I like to write short stories sometimes but I'm not very good" she felt her face get hot so she looked down to her knees to avoid his gaze.

"I see. You might like this book then" he leaned down to grab something out of his backpack. When he came back up he had a white book with black print on the cover. It read _'Murder and Mayhem' _

When she read the title Hinata's eyes widened. The title sounded like the pages would be filled with blood, guts and macabre stories. Seeing her expression Gaara wanted to smile again but of course didn't. "Its about medical questions. People sent in questions they wanted answered for their stories and the author of the book answers them in this book. Its all about what happens to the body when accidents happen."

"Oh my GOD!" a loud blonde yelled out from somewhere behind them.

Gaara groaned lowly enough for only Hinata to hear. He shot Hinata an apologetic look then shot the blonde a death glare. The blonde ignored him sauntering onto his lap and snaking her arms around his neck. "Gaara who's this?"

'_is this his girlfriend?' _Hinata hadn't thought about him having a girlfriend.

Gaara ignored the blonde going ahead to introduce them. "Hinata this is Temari, Temari this is Hinata"

"Oh she's so cute!" Temari grinned then whispered into Gaara's ear, "is it just me or does she look a bit nervous?"

Gaara nodded. Hinata felt awkward at Gaara's girlfriend referring to her as cute. Wasn't that kind of.. Lesbian-ish? Not that there's anything wrong with them its just that Hinata was sure she would never go that way. Being left out of the whispering conversation didn't ease her nerves either. Weird. Gaara hadn't struck her as the PDA type of guy. Yet here he was, girl in his lap whispering into his ear looking annoyed at first then slipping into a strange ease.

"So Hinata" Temari dragged her name out slyly accenting the 't' sound. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably under Temari who pretended not to notice. Hinata shot him a 'help me' look but he looked away. Sighing she answered, "N-no I d-don't"

"Really now" again she dragged out the words to be longer than needed. Suddenly she hopped off of Gaara's lap, took a pen out and scribbled numbers onto Hinata's wrist. When Hinata looked dumbfounded if not a bit bothered that she'd been written on Temari sighed exaggeratedly, "Its my number. Call me today as soon as you get home."

"Temari" Gaara seemed to warn but she paid no attention.

"Well catch you later Hina. See you at home Gaara" she gave a two finger salute before walking off the who knew where.

Wow, so the couple lived together. How… typical. Hinata sighed_, 'of course I don't care though. I don't like him that way' _

"I'm sorry about her" Gaara stood up gathering his things.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused but didn't get a chance to ask since he was already walking away from her. So now she sat there with her barely eaten sandwich and to her great misfortune, the bell rang.

Getting up to go to class a familiar set of arms wrapped themselves around her, "Hey Hinata" he huskily greeted in her ear giving her shivers. And this… was enough to make her pass out.

Fifteen minutes later she woke up in the nurses office. Sitting up quickly she groaned slightly. She heard a shuffle of clothes and felt something warm wrap around her. Looking up she saw Naruto. Lucky the nurse was there to make him let go of her or else she would have passed out again. Naruto scratched his nape chuckling and mumbling apologies. Hinata hopped off the bed the nurse had and stumbled slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" the nurse had a pen and paper already scribbling a note back to class for both of them.

"Yeah I um…ow" Hinata held her head.

"Are you okay?" her blonde friend asked.

Not trusting her voice Hinata nodded. Naruto made a 'phew' noise and hugged her with one arm, "Oy Hinata don't scare me like that again okay? I thought I killed you."

Feeling embarrassed Hinata nodded. The nurse let them both go minutes later insisting that Naruto walk Hinata to class before heading off to his own. Naruto of course was happy to do just that. So together they walked to Hinata's class.

"Oh man Hinata you've got to help me with something" Naruto grew quiet. Something odd for him.

"I'll do my b-best to help" she smiled.

This seeming to encourage him he went on, "well see there's this girl I like and I have no idea how to uh.. You know.. Ask her out. Every time I try to ask I chicken out and talk about something stupid. Oh man she probably thinks I'm an idiot!" he stomped his foot childishly.

"…" Hinata had felt numb. "I don't think you're an idiot"

He blanked and stopped walking. Hinata stopped too. "N-Naruto?" she waved a hand in front of his face getting no response. She then followed his gaze.

Of course it would lead to a pink haired cheerleader type girl. She wore a dark red skirt, a thin tight white shirt and a blazer from one of the football team's members. Her pink hair made it obvious as to who it was. Naruto swallowed spit, "Sakura"

"…" Hinata watched in pain.

"Yo Hinata I'll see you later okay?" he didn't wait for her answer and rushed off to meet his crush. "Hey Sakura!"

Hinata thought she saw a look of disgust on Sakura's face. She watched them until they went around a corner away from her sight. With a sigh Hinata continued on to her class only to get knocked over by Sasuke. Landing on top of Hinata Sasuke had his face pressed to her chest while she laid there hoping she wouldn't bruise and that he would get off of her… NOW.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled getting up. He looked around before helping her up onto her feet. Odd.. He wasn't acting like he had a stick up his ass like when she had knocked into him before. Instead he was looking around as if he was some kind of convict on the run from the cops.

"Uh…" she wanted to get away from him before he had the chance to say something nasty.

"SH!" he commanded.

As if he really could boss her around which apparently he could Hinata automatically shut her mouth. She looked around too for the 'threat' he was looking for. When neither saw anything he spoke again, "look if anyone asks you didn't see me"

"I think I heard him!" a female cried.

"Over there!" another shouted pointing at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Who's that?" girls yelled.

"Shit" Sasuke grunted. "Are you a fast runner?"

Hinata kept her mouth shut but shook her head no. She heard him mutter a 'damn' before grabbing her writs and pulling her along behind him. They ran to the next building over then stopped abruptly when Sasuke halted making Hinata crash into his back. A group of girls ran where they would have been running. When they left Sasuke continued running and slipped them both inside a large building. Inside he listened for sounds of fan girls. Finally deciding it was clear he let go of Hinata's now red wrist. Well she was sure she'd be getting a bruise there not to mention the other ones he'd given her from the two running's into each other.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled again seeing her rub her wrist. He looked around, "guess we made it to the auditorium"

"Y-yea" Hinata felt like an idiot. But then again how could she not? She was in the presence of someone who was just as scary as Gaara!

"Hey aren't you the girl who hit me with a door before?" She nodded earning a grunt from him. "the ex-heir of the Hyuga clan"

Hinata paled holding her wrist up to her chest. Looking away from him she looked around at the old building. It had been styled as a Victorian building so the wooden doors all had intricate designs carved into them. She pretended as if they were the most interesting pieces she'd ever seen. Truthfully she liked the style but not in the dark. It just looked creepy and reminded her of a haunted house.

"thought so" he answered his own question. He looked at a closed door and headed towards it. Cracking it open he realized it was the door to the stairs up to the room where they had the projectors and where they controlled the lights from for the stage. "Come on"

Hinata jumped slightly at his harsh voice but did as told anyway. She couldn't help but think he was scary. Being both the children of important clans they had somewhat grown up together although they'd never really spoken until now Hinata couldn't see why girls chased him. He was big which made him intimidating and his red eyes -a color which she'd never been too fond of- didn't help either. His voice was smooth but did nothing to smooth over the harsh words he would swap with the rest of the student population and his skin rivaled hers in paleness. She would think he was just malnourished but seeing as he was as tough as her cousin Neji then it couldn't really be that.

"Hey careful" he spoke but it was too late.

Hinata tripped over a loose wire on the floor and was going to crash face first into a rack full of boxes but she felt her body be pulled in the opposite direction of her fall. Having had her eyes closed and arms outstretched in an absent minded attempt to shield herself she had the sensation she was falling backwards. When her eyes reopened she saw that Sasuke had pulled her back and into his arms in the position of a dance couple where the male was dipping the female back. Hinata knew she had turned a bright red at his closeness.

"accident magnet aren't you? Its okay, I have no qualms about you falling into my arms" he stated in an amused voice.

"S-Sasuke?" she breathed.

He rolled his eyes, "Just kidding" he stood her up properly. "your not my type anyway"

Hinata was still flushed a bright red and looked down, "Ah.. Um" she coughed, "-I s-should-"

"are you always this easy to tease?" he asked a bit of amusement but mostly seriousness in his voice.

She let out a surprised squeak. She would have never thought the infamous lady killer Uchiha Sasuke would be teasing her of all people. _'Maybe its just in his nature?' _She shook her head. It couldn't be. He was known to push away the girls from Konoha. _'he likes men?'_

Sasuke sighed. This girl was obviously not good at flirting. True she was nowhere near his type of girl but he thought she would at least find it funny or a good thing that he had paid her even this much attention. Thus the thought,_ 'either she's a lesbian or I scare her' _he noticed how she fidgeted and tried to avoid his gaze. And when they did meet each others eyes she would mumble soft apologies and go back to attempting to avoid him. _'or maybe she likes me?'_

Minutes ticked by in seconds while they waited for the girls to stop looking. Hinata sighed quietly but Sasuke caught it. He had seen the way she had looked at Naruto and said, "Rather be stuck with the dobe?"

Hinata looked up in confusion. To this Sasuke sighed, "Naruto"

She bit her lip, "n-not that its-"

"Its okay" Sasuke had never gotten this feeling before. Was this what it was like to feel.. Rejected? Either way he was annoyed at the feeling and the girl who caused it so he turned away from her, "Don't worry we'll leave in just another minute"

She nodded feeling a bit guilty. "S-sasu…. Sasuke?"

He inhaled deeply in annoyance, "hm?"

"I'm" _'come on' _"s-sorry"

He raised an eyebrow at her turning only his head then shrugged and exhaled. "ok"

Not satisfied with it she added, "I… I mean it"

"Oh" he paused thinking about what to say, "good" he turned away again.

Hinata smiled feeling better now seeing as Sasuke was not scowling. She knew it was the closest she would ever get to a smile from him. After a minute or two Sasuke pulled on Hinata's hand leading her downstairs and by the main door. Hinata thought it was sweet he hadn't let her fall and prevented her from losing her balance twice. "Thank you"

He hushed her, "alright I think its clear. Uh… sorry for dragging you with me" he looked away.

Hinata smiled, "its okay"

Then he opened the door for them to step outside. Hinata could feel her eyes water up. "bright" she commented.

"Yeah"

"So I'll see you around?"

"Tch don't think we're friends now ex Hyuga" He sneered before walking away from her.

His action took her by surprise. "But…" she looked around to see a boy looking at them. Sadly she didn't have time to dwell on it because in that second the bell rang. _'oh no! I just spend all class with Sasuke!'_


End file.
